Ciel's evil little game
by stillcat071
Summary: cute little Ciel is bored...forgive me if there are errors hehe
1. Fun with the butler

Just a random lilttle story ^^,I was having fun..characters aren't mine of course X3,I just love these two 3

------------------------

The day was slow...very so very slow...the cute little earl sat on his chair,glancing at the piles and piles of paperwork that he had,he groaned tilting his head towards the desk in a very loud thud. "Ow...." all he could say, he lifted his head, and just stared blankly at his surroundings. Ciel was bored, so very bored,he thought for a second,finding something to do, though he could the paperwork and get over with it now, the thought crossed his head,but nah he didn't feel like it, thinking, he heard knocking at the door, "Come in " he said,still pondering his thoughts,it was Sebastian coming to check his young master on his work, which was on hold for the moment as the butler noticed,that his master had done....nothing...,he glared at his master who was clearly not paying attention and he cleared his throat, so his master would notice that he was there.

"Huh?..." Ciel turned to Sebastian,he noticed him, good ".....When did you get here?" Ciel asked titling his head,the boy was obviously took his thinking too far and went to day dream land

Sebastian glared "Young Master.." he said said hiding the anger of his voice "...what happened? I left you 2 hours ago to do your work...." his voice was getting a tad bit ticked off...but just a tad

"Well I didn't feel like doing it..." he answered arrogantly, he was bored he thought, might as well annoy Sebastian for fun,he smirked

"My lord that attittude is very unesasary " Sebastian said angry and glared at his tiny master,his oh so tiny master,that he could kill oh so easily, violent thoughts crossed Sebastian's head...oh dear...

"I really don't care Sebastian" this time he sounded more arrogant,and his smile grew even more,as another idea popped into his head

"Young Master!.what is with you today?...." his butler was at the point where he was concered and wanted to kill him...he was leaning to kill

"Sebastian! I don't need to explain every little detail...now sing me a song..." the boy commanded seriously

"Well as your butler I have a right to kno-....what was that bocchan?..." he tilted his head,his anger was gone and confusion came

"Sebastian...sing me a song..twinkle twinkle little star...." he tried to keep his voice as serious as possible,his butler's face was too much,he had to hold his urge to laugh,which was weird

"Umm young master why this all of a sudden?...you sure your alri-"

"Sebastian!...I said sing...thats an order..." he looked dead serious,Ciel was happy with himself,he was a good actor

".....Yes my lord..." Sebastian bowed,and just started singing "Twinkle twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are~...." Sebastian was singing pretty good,though not enjoying it,frankly...his red eyes were a bit more red...his master is evil

"....." Ciel just stared and listened,the young boy was certaintly enjoying himself,then he ordered Sebastian to stop singing,he wanted to see how far he could push his "must obey every order one hell of a butler"..he smirked

"...Alright young master,now that I sang ,would you please te-"

"Sebastian!....moo like a cow..." he gave another serious order,and interrupted his butler once again

"Young Master what is the meani-"

"Do I have to repeat myself....thats an oder...." again dead serious

"............................................Yes my Lord..." he bowed once again,Sebastian heasitated..moo? like a cow?really young master?! he thought, as he sighed "....moooo" yeap he did it

Ciel turned away,covering his mouth,Sebastian could see that his master was enjoying himself,and he just wanted to go and grab his neck and just....again violent thoughts...

"ahem.." Ciel cleared his throat "well done Sebastian..."he smirked "Alright now..."

"No no more my lo-"

"Why Sebastion..." Ciel just kept interrumpting poor Sebastian," Are you refusing an order?....why...thats against our contract...." Ciel stated,with an evil little smile

"......F-Forgive me,my lord " he bowed as much he hated too for once,Sebastian was starting to think...that maybe a contract with a easily bored,smart,bratty,manipualtive, twelve year old...wasn't such a good idea...he sighed, as he watched his master smile, behind his desk.

-to be continued...maybe X3

----------------------------


	2. Tea Time for the master

I had so much fun with the first one X3,I wanted to write another hehe ,again these chars aren't mine 3

------------------------------------

Ciel just smiled as he was about to give Sebastian another humiliating order,until all of a sudden, the doors of his office just bursted opened and a sweet blond appeared.

"Ciel!!.. " Lizzy just squealed as she ran passed Sebastian, over Ciel's desk,knocking the piles and piles of paper,landing on her fiancee's lap,embracing him so tightly that the poor boy could barely breath, Sebastian was standing there his bad mood had suddenly dissapered and a smile took over his face.

"L-Lizzy! What are you doing here?" Ciel protested in pain.

" To see you of course "Lizzy said cheerfully and got off his lap,"oh hello Sebastian" she noticed the butler,and turned to bowed gracefully at him,Sebastian did the same.

"Well hello Lady Elizabeth " it seemed that for once he was happy that Lizzy came.

"......." Ciel just glared at Lizzy,as he fixed up his eyepatch that almost fell thanks to Lizzy

"Ne Ciel you aren't busy are you?" Lizzy asked

"Well actua-"

Lizzy interrupted him and, grabbed his hands,pulled Ciel out of his chair and started spinning him around playfully "I though that maybe we could have a cute tea party! we could have fun,and dance, oh and I can dress you up really cute!" she just squealed excited at her ideas

"Ah! Lizzy no-" Ciel tried to argue Lizzy's idea but the girl was having too much fun,spinning him around

Sebastian stood there happy,his master got what was coming,he smiled

"So what do you say?" Lizzy asked, finally stopped spinning her fiancee,who was clearly so very dizzy

Once the earl got to his senses and the room stopped spinning,he stood firmly "Lizzy I don't have time for your games,I have plenty of work to do" he pointed at the now messy piles of paper on his desk and floor.

"Awwwww "Lizzy whined "But but Ciel!.." her cute green eyes,looked sad and dissapointed

"No buts Lizzy, I have-"

"Well my Lord..." Sebastian interrupted and both Ciel and Lizzy remembered that the butler was still there " Lady Elizabeth came such a long way to spend time with you, if you like I could take care of your work and you can enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her " he smiled innocently,and calmly

"uhhh No its too much trou-" Ciel tried to make an excuse

"Don't worry my Lord...its no trouble at all " Sebastian gave an evil smirk

"Yay!! " Lizzy squealed, and grabbed Ciel's hands once again "Thanks so much Sebastian " Lizzy said sweetly

Sebastian just kept smiling "Its the least I can do for you Lady Elizabeth...."

"....................." Ciel just glared at his butler,he couldn't get out of it now

"Lets go Ciel!" Lizzy started pulling him "We have so much too do!" she headed towards the door

Ciel glared even more at his butler and mouthed "I'll get you for this.." before being dragged out the door by Lizzy

Sebastian smiled and was oh so satisfied,that'll teach the boy for messing with a demon

-----------------------------

to be continued X3 hehe


	3. A thank you gift

hehe..I had to write this,I don't why ^^'' characters aren't mine but its just too much fun writing about them XD

---------------------------------------

The afternoon just flew by, well for Sebastian of course, he'd just finish all of his master's paper work and tidied everything up, when suddenly young master Ciel entered the room, after spending his afternoon with Elizabeth.

"Oh hello young Master..." Sebastian turned to see him,and was in shock at his master's appearance

Little Ciel was wearing a blue long sleeved frilly shirt, covered by a fancy looking white vest with blue buttons and a blue rose pinned on the left side of his chest ,his shorts were the same blue as his shirt, with white and blue striped ribbons pinned at the side, he had white and blue boots a mismatch, and another blue rose pinned to his eyepatch ,Lizzy almost took his eye out pinning the rose. Ciel just glared, his hands behind his back, embarrased,while Sebastian didn't know to either laugh or say "awwww" because his master did look cute, Elizabeth did a pretty good job, but he decided to keep quiet.

".....I'm guessing Lady Elizabeth left?...so sad..." Sebastian said in a sad tone, but he was smiling

"Yes...." Ciel said under his breath, he wasn't happy, but then his frown turned slowly into a smile, Sebastian looked confused, his master was up to something, then Ciel moved his arms from behind his back, and was holding a pink colored box tied nicely with a frilly white ribbon "This is for you Sebastian..." he smiled holding the gift forward

".....what?...." Sebastian said confused, a gift? why would his master get him a gift? unless...he thought

"Its from Lizzy..."

A chill went up Sebastian's spine, a gift from Lady Elizabeth? he gave a nervous look,Elizabeth's gifts were…well just cute....and that wasn't his taste....

"Yes...she was soo grateful that you did my work for me,that from the 5 hours 48 minutes and 20 seconds that I spent with her, we took a quick trip to town and bought a few things..." he gave an evil smile

"....how thoughtful....." he said grabbing the gift and slowly removing the ribbon,he took off the top to see,....a nice tie,a nice....pink.... tie....,Sebastian just stared

"Lovely isn't it? she showed it to me and asked what I thought, and I said it was perfect for your butler uniform" his smile grew wider

"........................" Sebastian then glared at his master "....how nice young master..thank you...."

"Well?...aren't you going to put it on?..." Ciel asked innocently

"......of...course...." He put the box on the desk, took off his black tie and put on the pink one, Sebastian glanced at the mirror on his left and just shuddered at first sight, pink....so pink....

" Very nice Sebastian " Ciel turned to leave " oh before I forget, make sure you don't get it dirty, you'll be wearing it with your uniform for a long time " he smirked and took his leave

".....yes my lord...." he stood there, fury growing, his master had won the battle but not the war..

Later that evening the other servants could not believe the sight of Sebastian in his lovely pink tie, they just laughed behind his back, except Tanaka who just sat and drank tea " ho ho ho", Sebastian knew he had to get his master back , it was like chess, now it was his turn, though a pink tie that's a bit much to get over dramatic about, but he's a demon what can be done...besides he preffered black....

-------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued... phew..oh and thanks for the nice comments,I'm glad people enjoy it X3, ^^''' writing isn't my thing so I'm practicing a bit also so yay


	4. More trouble for the butler

phew...=.='' another chapter never thought I'd make it...again characters aren't mine....

-----------------------------------------------

The next day things were awkward between master and servant, the two barely talked to eachother unless it was necessary. Sebastian was being dramatic with his tie, that he burned the first chance he got and told his master it was an 'accident'. Though Ciel didn't really care he knew that wasn't such a big deal, he knew that he had to do something worse, something unexpected ,well as he thought of this the day went by normally in other words boring, things were finished quiet early so they took a quick trip to the town. The both just walked about sharing evil looks, Sebastian holding a couple of bags with sweets and a few clothes for the young master, Ciel with his cane still pondering a bit. As they waited for the carriage to come by, the young boy was glancing at his surroundings when he noticed a young officer standing at the corner of the street .Ciel smiled seeing another chance to torture his oh so loyal butler. Sebastian looked at his master that turned to him smiling, the butler gave a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"..Young Master?...what is it?" he asked a bit suspicious

"....you'll see" Ciel smirked, and put his cane on the ground

Sebastian just waited to see what the boy was up too

He stood staight,cleared his throat,looked again at his butler " Help!!!!" the young earl yelled

The butler stood there dropping the bags shocked "Y-young master?! what on earth is- "

Hearing the boy's yell the officer ran quickly towards them,asking what was the problem,a crowd of 'concerned' people also stared at the situation.

Ciel turned to the officer,his blue eye filled with fake tears, " H-he touched me..." the boy cried pointing at his butler

Sebastian could not believe his eyes nor ears, "What?!!" he yelled, he now noticed what his master was up too, that boy was clever

"Oh my god.." the officer looked sadly at Ciel he didn't even bother to ask where the butler touched him,the boys face said it all,then glared at Sebastian,the crowd was whispering how horrible this was. "You monster!" he yelled and blowed his whistle,calling another officer nearby "Take him away!!"

"W-what? no this is just a misun- " the poor butler tried to explain calmly , but then the other officer saw the bags with the sweets and clothes, as he handcuffed Sebastian. "You sicko..." thats all the officer said as he took him away,the butler glared at his master while Ciel smiled and waved at his butler, then quickly made a sad face again.

"Don't worry little boy, he won't bother you anymore..lets take you home.." the officer said in a reasurring tone

Ciel sniffled cutely "Alright..."

Later that day the servants, questioned the young master,that what happened to Sebastian, Ciel just looked at them seriously, and told them " Its nothing he'll be back in a while" and went to his room,leaving the others still confused. Well later that evening Sebastian did return, he got tired of trying to explain and just...beat the hell out of the police, and left, it was easy. He then went to his master's room to give him a piece of his mind, but as soon as he got there, the boy was already soundly asleep on his bed clutching his pillow innocently , as soon as he saw the sight, his butler couldn't bear to wake him up,all he did was give a sweet kiss on his master's forehead and stared for a bit. Sebastian's anger was gone....for the moment...Ciel was lucky that he was such an adorable boy...though evil....

to be continued

-------------------------------------------

...I added some cuteness....I just could not resist...if I made some mistakes sorry...kinda tired...hehe


	5. Mistakes and a confused boy

phew...I had fun writing this ^^ hehe characters aren't mine XD..I wish though hehe

-------------------------------

A sweet sound could be heard in the master's bedroom, the sweet sound of silence, the young master peacefully slept, only to be awaken in a few minutes. His loyal butler entered the room silently, as he set down the tea on his master's nightstand, watching him with gentle eyes. The boy looked beautiful, the butler thought, he then turned to open curtains and let in some sunlight, light fell on the boy's closed eyes making him move slightly to avoid it. The demon chuckled and, then leaned towards his master, gently caressing him forehead...

"Youngs Master...." he said softly, then leaned back "..Wake up!!!!!"

"AHH!!! " Ciel jumped, his eyes wide open from the shock

" Good morning " Sebastian smiled innocently, he loved seeing the boy's shocked expression though it only lasted for a moment

"...morning.." he said yawning, then gave his butler a tired glare

" Tea young master?" the butler said grabbing the teapot and a small tea cup

" yes..." the boy yawned again, he was tired...or very lazy, Sebastian thought pouring the tea, smiling lightly

"Here you are.." he held out the tea for his master

Ciel grabbed it gently and nodded as if saying thank you , he took a quick sip " Ow!!" the boy yelled, he had burned his tongue, almost spilling his tea from the pain

" Was it too hot?..." his butler asked innocently

The young earl glared, he wanted to make a sarcastic remark but his tongue was too numb to let him speak clearly, normally Sebastian always made his tea the right temperture, so the boy wouldn't have to blow on it and could drink it quickly, but just a simple mistake, right? Ciel thought, little did he know...

A day that usually goes through a normal routine, went by differently, his loyal butler Sebastian was...acting strange or perfoming his tasks strangely. After tea, his master took a bath which was terrible, the demon who normally washed his master with a soft cloth, decided to scrub him with a sponge..and not gently, so hard that his master's entire body was red and sore after. Then when he clothed him, and tried to tie his eyepatch, he tied it so tight that his young master's head turned red from the pressure. Once again while the butler was reaching some books for his master so he could study, and accidently tripped a bit, dropping the books....on his master's head. Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't right so he decided to give him and the rest of the servants the day off, the butler was a bit shocked at his master's request unlike the others who yelled happily and headed off to have some fun. Sebastian just stood confused in front of the boy, who made it clear that was an order, so he left his master, making sure that he wouldn't disturb him...too bad Ciel didn't notice the fact that the demon was making his master miserable on purpose,the reason of course obvious, the boy still playing his evil little games, making his butler suffer...oh woe is him

"Thank god...." the boy thought, sighing in relief, he was alone in the mansion, everyone had gone, where? he didn't really care.. and just carried out the day with ease. After a while he decided to go out and get some fresh air, leaving his office, he was walking down the stairs with his cane, towards the door, when suddenly it opened, luckily the boy was a feet away so it didn't slam him in the face...like it happened earlier with Sebastion in the morning....

"Hello~!" a certain red headed reaper entered, he saw Ciel who shuddered at first sight of him and walked towards the boy.

".....What do you want reaper?..." he asked not amused by his sudden visit

"Well if it isn't my favorite adorable little brat..." he smiled showing his sharp teeth

"....what do you want?..." he asked again sounding more serious

"You are so rude, your lucky you are so cute " he winked, making the boy shudder with disgust " I came to see Sebas " he said in a flirty tone

"Of course...well your out of luck...I don't know where he is and I don't care..." Ciel glared

"What? whats with this anger? and you two are always together..." he frowned, grabbing the young earl's arms and holding them up like he was a doll "...Trouble in paradise?" the red head teased

"What is that suppose to mean?!" the boy snapped, pulling down his arms and giving Greil a good whack with his cane, not noticing the lovely pink color on his cheeks

" Ow..." Greil whined, but decided not to argue about it, and continued teasing the boy "Well I mean...you two have such deep relationship..."

"What?!! there is no relationship!! its just master and servant! there is nothing deeper!!" Ciel's face turned even more pink, still he didn't notice

"Sure...deny it " the red head kept teasing

The boy growled with anger, grabbing firmly his cane as if he was about to hit him again, when another voice spoke out

"I suggest you leave my master alone..." Sebastian just came out of no where, eyes glaring

Greil got shivers at the sight " Well..hehe..bye bye~!...." he grinned, and quickly took his leave

Ciel sighed in relief " Thank you Sebastian"

"Of course my lord" he bowed, then looked curiosly "...young master..what did that red headed reaper say to you?"

The boy looked away his cheeks still flaring with the color pink " nothing..."

His butler just stood there...what had just happened?...

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------

forgive me if there are mistakes hehe....things are acting strange XD

edit- oh my god I am so sorry. now I noticed my mistake with Sebastian hehe took a while sorry, but thank you and thanks for the nice advice and comments X3


	6. His master in love? That butler jealous?

sorry it's been a while..I had to think about what could happen...and once I did...school started =.='' oh well...soo...it might take a while...sorry...this chapter?..I dunno what to say XD hehe...characters? not mine X3

----------------------------

Another day was brought, the young master was sleeping once again, the normal routine, his butler would wake him, bring him tea, help him dress and carry out the regular schedule. But something was different, the young master had been acting strange..maybe he figured out that his butler was making him miserable yesterday...on purpose...no that couldn't be it, if it was that his lord would have scolded him or yelled or played another evil game...but no..the boy had been avoiding him....why?....

"Young master?.." Sebastian knocked on the door of the boy's office

...no answer...

He knocked once again "Young master? I brought you some tea...." the butler was worried, he had put his revenge on hold, and decided to check on the poor boy.

...still no answer...

Sebastian sighed, and knocked once again, plan B "Young master, I thought you might like a snack, so I brought something swee-.."

"Come in" the boy finally answered

The butler smiled. no matter the situation his young master always had time for someting sweet, he opened slowly the door, peeking to see that the chair his was sitting on was facing the window. He sighed not able to see his master's face, placing the tea and a piece of chocolate cake, with a few berries on top, upon his desk.

"You can go now" Ciel answered hearing the porcelain hit gently the desk.

".....Yes my lord.." Sebastian hesitated a bit, but turned to the door

"Sebastian..." the boy spoke softly, and rotated the chair so he could face his butler

His butler turned facing his master, his blue eye looking confused and sad, like as if someone took away his favorite toy "Yes my lord?..." he said keeping his composure, the boy's face was too much, showing a bit of the child deep inside

"..H-have you ever been in love?..." he mumbled, almost whispering

The butler was shocked at the question, if his master was asking him this, then was his young lord in love?, he chuckled " Lady Elizabeth has finally wrapped her hands upon your heart young master?"

The boy glared, it was obvious the answer was no "Just answer my question, thats an order" he scowled

"Alright, well its very rare for demons to feel such emotions,but it does happen,only to a few this happens ..." he answered

"Right..." his young master sighed, Sebastian didn't really answer and Ciel didn't want to seem too obvious..but he took a risk "Sebastian...were you one of those few?"

Sebastian tilted his head "No..." the butler said serious "and to be blunt my young master...I'm glad I wasn't" he smiled sincerely

"Oh alright...thank you...you may go" Ciel rotated his chair towards the window, Sebastian just bowed and left the room, the boy stared at his reflection on the window, his face full of dissapointment, confusion, sadness. Thoughts and questions poured from his mind, "Why did I ask Sebastian that? What I am feeling? I've been avoiding him all day...I hope he isn't suspicious...Wait what am I saying?! AHHH!!! I hate this"...He turned his chair, facing his desk, and lied down his small head, looking at the sweets and tea Sebastian left him.

Meanwhile, his not suspicious butler....was suspicious, walking the beautifully designed halls, down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen, throwing out the cook, all that time...he was thinking. While he took off his grey tail coat, putting on an apron, so he could prepare dinner, the butler thought of his master's question, beginning to chop the vegetables, "Why would the young master ask something like that?...There is something certaintly bothering him...What could it be?..." Sebastian thought, "What could his little master be hiding,another prank? no...his young master...in love...? could it be...impossible.." He said surely, "Wait...yesterday...that reaper...what did he say...the master's face was a bit pink after he left...did he...NO!...that red headed bastard!, is he...trying to seduce my master?!" his chopping was getting a bit more fierce "That idiot! how dare he! I can't believe this!, whispering sweet nothings, stroking his hair, kissing his lovely pale forehead...thats my job!" he yelled out loud, stabbing his knife on the cutting board. Sebastian glared furiously, then after a few seconds...he thought..."What...What just happened?" the demon took a seat on a stool, calming down...."What's happening to me...?" he sighed

to be continued...

-----------------------------------


	7. Dream and a Red nightmare

-..o.o heres freddy...just kidding...sorry for the very very long update...=.= I got a bit of a writer's block...yea. but thats changing X3 I got a few more ideas but I don't know how to end this..so yea... I'm not sure about this chapter...kinda weird but still X3 gotta practice- characters not mine.

-------------------------

The day passed, though for some they thought it would never end, the young master lied on his bed, it was midnight. The boy's mind was clustered, he couldn't sleep, as he closed his eyes, Sebastian's words came to mind "No...and to be blunt my young master...I'm glad I wasn't". Ciel shook his head and groaned, grabbing his pillow over his head, he kept hearing the words, over and over. It's 3:00 in the morning, still no sleep, the young boy stared at the ceiling, eyes saddened. He took his right hand and gently covered his lovely purple eye, sighing, he could only dream. Time passed, and his eyes fell heavier, Ciel smiled in relief, now to rest, closing his eyes.

"Young Master..." a voice could be heard

"augh...10 more minutes..." he clutched his blanket

A sigh, as the covers were pulled, the young master curled up in a ball, he looked like a kitty cat, the butler's smile grew " Now my lord wake up.."

"Sebastian no I'm tired..." his master whined childishly and curled even more

His butler sighed and picked him up, like as if he was a bride "I'm sorry my lord but this can't wait " he stated

"Sebastian!" he could only blush at the sudden action " Put me down!" the boy yelled

"...Yes my lord.." Sebastian answered and put his master down slowly

Ciel glared furiously, his cheeks red with anger and embarassment "Now tell me " he tried to keep his composure "What is it that can't wait?" crossing his arms, he waited for his butler's answer

"Young Master...I..." Sebastian started, Ciel could feel his heart skip a beat, he swore he just saw a darker shade on Sebastian's cheeks, it looked nice on him...the demon stayed silent for a while " I...l-....." and before he could finish. Ciel's vision went black, and then a bright light shined his face, the boy groaned tiredly, slowly opening his eyes, everything was blurry, but he could make out a dark shadow.

"Good Morning Young Master" his butler smiled, while opening further the curtains, letting in more sunlight.

The young earl sat up slowly, tired from the lack of sleep, but he couldn't tell Sebastian why he was up all night, he yawned awakening a bit, when a thought suddenly came. "....a dream...." he accidently whispered, his butler noticed his master saying something and politely asked only earning a 'tsk' from Ciel.

"Nothing Sebastian, now please go perform your duties " the boy say, shooing him with his hand, telling him to leave

"But young master I am per- " Sebastian started, only to be interrupted by an evil glare, he sighed and took his steps, leaving the boy all alone.

As soon as the door closed, Ciel shoved his face in his pillow, his screams muffled, once done he threw his pillow at the door, cursing to himself. "Such feelings...are not fit for someone like me..." he spoke to himself, the boy then recalled his dream, and the words the demon almost spoke "...pathetic..." scoffing he added "besides...someone like me...doesn't deserve him..." the young earl sighed, silent for a few moments, when he thought about he just said "AH! This again?!" shoving his small head on his soft sheets, lifting his head "This demon...he'll be the end of me..." a sad smile came upon his lips.

A lonely butler wandered the halls, pondering about his master, acting so strangely, he couldn't help but worry a bit. "Bocchan...whats wrong?...was it something I did?...said?...or is this some evil ruse of yours " Sebastian thought, less worried now that it could be another evil little plot, but then another idea came....Greil Sutcliff, just saying the name made the butler angry, but he controlled it, not wanting his temper getting out of place, that was beneath him, besides jealousy? Sebastian could only chuckle at the idea, but kidding aside...that red headed reaper...could he be the cause of his master's strange actions...? The demon stood still for a few seconds, thinking about it, the idea was...far fetched...well...very far fetched,until...Sebastian remembered the lonely young boy he found 3 years ago...a sad cold human, longing for affection, but never asking for it...the butler thought it was just some human weakness...now, guilty he couldn't do anything about it...sighing he continued walking, still....a sudden question...Why Greil Sutcliff?!...anger suddenly took over.

Hours passed, morning turned to afternoon, Ciel was sitting upon his desk, a bit tired from lack of sleep, and the fact that he had to bath,dress, and feed himself all to avoid his demon butler. Looking over some documents, bored he was, the boy saw a few blank papers, and couldn't help but draw with his pen. Drawing anything that came within his sight, the bookshelf, a vase with some flowers, books...truly the young master was bored, he let his mind along with his pen wander. Feeling at peace, deciding to put that dream of his behind , he thought to himself "Maybe this is just a phase..." Then looking down at his artwork, Ciel saw what he just done...a drawing of his butler Sebastian not a very good one but still..., he had gentle look on his face which looked just lovely. The young earl coudn't help but blush as he stubbornly took the paper, and threw it at the metal container. "....Really now...." he said as he rotated his chair and faced the window...sighing... he stared up, only to be shocked by the figure that stood behind it.

"Greil?!!?..." Ciel shouted looking upon at the red death god.

-

---to be continued...


	8. Red and annoying

o.o another chapter yay, though not very good and short... sorry and X3 yay Greil I love him, I dunno if I got his character right, sorry, and no Sebastian in this chapter sorry again, but he'll be in the next XD you can imagine what'll happen hehe... characters not mine

-----------------------------

Smiling behind the large glass window, Greil Sutcliff stood there tapping the glass, so the young master would let him in. Sighing the boy stood and opened the window, taking a step back as the red butler gracefully enters. Closing the window behind him, he looked at the earl, and pouted.

"Where's Sebas?" Greil looked around the room, arms crossed

"Wha-What the hell?!" The boy shouted ignoring the question

" Huh?..." the red butler looked down at the earl

"What is wrong with you?! Standing there at my window! Invading my privacy!! And the first thing you ask "Wheres Sebas?!!" Ciel yelled with fury

"I do not sound like that " Greil argued

The young master just glared at the red headed reaper before him, calming down a bit, he sat again in his chair, and faced his desk, ignoring the annoying shinigami that stood behind him.

"Hey!! I will not be ignored!" Greil walked around the desk so he could face the boy " Now tell me...." he spoke seriously

The earl looked at the death god seriously, sitting back, his arms crossed, waiting for the question

"Wheres Sebas??" the red head whined

"I don't know " a sigh came from the young boy's mouth

"HMMM..." Greil looked at him, curiosity perked

"What?..." he asked, his blue eye stared at the reaper

"Well Blue eyes....well....blue EYE" the red butler said, staring at the Ciel's blue eye

"My name is Ciel " the boy corrected, glaring

"Yea yea, now tell me...anything wrong with you and Sebas????" Greil asked a 'hmmm' escaping his lips

"What do you mean? Everything is fine.." he stayed quiet for a moment, changing the subject "Listen , if you wanna see Sebastian, just wait a while, I'm sure he'll pop up sometime" the young boy said tiredly

"Hmph" Greil answered, he knew something was up, but decided to ignore it for now "Alright I'll wait " he sat on the desk

"......" the young master just glared at the red head

Greil could felt something poking him in the back, and looked behind him, seeing a bright blue eye glaring angrily, feeling a sudden chill, he asked "What....?"

".......My desk....is for work....not a SEAT!!"Ciel camly started then ended with an angry yell

"Alright alright sheesh" the reaper got up from the desk and stood, arms crossed "Don't need to shout at me, sheesh Blue " he whined

The young earl's temper was getting the best of him, but he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, he needed patience with this one " My name is Ciel...." calmly speaking he said

Greil sighed " Yea yea ok" then looked away, he started to walked around the office observing everything, bored

The boy sighed and started to pay attention to the documents on his desk

Looking back at the boy, the red head, stared and walked over to his desk again "....sooo What are you doing? "

Ciel looked up to him " work..." he said coldly

Feeling a chill, the reaper turned to the door, and sighed "When is Sebas coming~?"

"I don't know " the boy answered signing some papers

"You don't know anything " Greil pouted

"Whatever " a cold remark

"Gee Bl-...I mean 'Ciel'...don't you do anything fun??" a sigh came from the red butler's mouth

"..I... like to play games...." Ciel answered a soft change in his tone

" OH goody~ lets play a game" a cheerful death god jumped with joy

The young master thought for a moment, work?....or play a game with...this guy...? a few seconds passed "Alright...." he stood up from his chair "Lets play a game of chess"

"WHA? Chess??? thats so boring.." Greil stuck out his tongue " and besides I don't know how to play " crossing his arms he finished

"I'll teach you " The young earl strangely offered

"....Really?...." the red butler blinked " this...is a joke right??"

An adorable sigh " Listen I'm bored, teaching you will keep me entertained , and then we'll play a few games alright?" The boy stared seriously

"...ummm ok thanks I guess" Greil said, but Ciel didn't hear as he was already out of the room " Come on, to the library " he said from the hall, the death god, quickly left and shut the door, following the blue eyed boy that walked ahead of him.

to be continued....

--------------------------


	9. His Companion

D: another chapter....wow...nine already?...hehe I kinda like this one...hehe...some fluffiness and no errors...I hope ...sorry X3 character's not mine

-----------------------

"AHHH!!!!!!" a scream was heard... though not of horror, but frustation, Greil Sutcliff sat back in the detailed chair, pulling his red hair, cursing quietly, as he then looked up at the boy sitting across the small table from him. The young earl stared, sighing, as the red death god glared at him furious, wanting to grab the boy's fragile neck and just...well kill him.

"I hate chess...." were the only words that slipped through his mouth

"How can you hate it?...you've barely played" Ciel, sighed once again

"Well...maybe the fact that well...I don't understand a damn thing!!" Greil yelled, picking a chess piece wanting to throw it out the window

"Watch it..." The young boy gave a deadly glare

The red head put the piece slowly down, then sat back pouting, crossing his arms, looking away from the boy, a childish sight indeed

"Oi..." Ciel rubbed his forehead, frustating it was, due to the fact that it has been over an hour, and no progress at all...maybe if Sebastian..."No..." he whispered to himself, wanting not remember his butler, Greil had kept him distracted this long.

The red butler looked back at the boy, his pouting face changed, at first sight of Ciel's worried face, the first time he's seen the boy like this. A devilish smile came as he stood up, and walked passed the table, the grabbing the boy's chair, rotating it so he would face the young earl.

Ciel was too distracted that he barely noticed the red man in front of him, wanting attention Greil leaned in, face to face with the boy, who jumped at the sudden action, and glared furiously at the death god.

"Something wrong Blue?...." Greil asked a fake worried look in his face

"NO..." the young master answered coldly, his cold stubborn face a bit pink

The red head noticed the sudden blush and giggled " Then whats with the pink cheeks hun ?" he pinched softly the boy's puffy cheeks

Ciel quickly smacked, the death god's hand away, his cheeks redder, the boy's eyes filled with more fury, which just made Greil giggle even more

"My my someones sensitive " the red butler teased

"Shut up...." a flushed boy tried to ignore his words, difficult it was, considering a certain someone wouldn't leave his thoughts

"OH I see~....thinking about Sebas??? I should have known" the teasing continued

"What ?!! Why on earth would I do that??!" Ciel argued his face like a tomato

Giggling ensues as the red butler sat on the boy's lap, preventing escape

"Get off!! " the earl shouted furious, trying to stand, but the shinigami was too heavy

"Not until you answer my questions hun" Greil teased " Now tell me, am I going to have you as a rival or what?"

"Why would I tell you anything about my feelings?!" Ciel yelled, still struggling

"AHA, so there is something to tell?" The death god squealed in victory, the young master's face with shock as he realized what he had just said. Greil stared smirking waiting for answer that he knew would come, a sigh escaped from Ciel's lips, defeat...might as well admit it

"I...." the boy started, his voice calmer, softer almost soothing "....love Sebastian..." a weight lifted from his shoulders, now that he knew it was true, Ciel smiled softly, he loved his butler, a soft pink blush came again

Greil was silent for a few moments until "Awwwww" was the only thing that came out his lips, he hugged the boy, whos calm moment was ruined as he tried to push away

"L-let go" he blushed, as the hug tighten, and started to feel nice...comforting....he stopped struggling

A silent moment, as the two stayed like that for a while, until the doors of the library suddenly opened, shocking the pair, looking at the doorway to see the person that they have been waiting to see.

Sebastian stood there, a serious look on his face, he was shocked by the sight he just witnessed, but he refused to let the expression show on his face. Seeing the butler though Greil jumped with joy, getting off the young master's lap, and quickly wanting to embrace the demon, but he stopped in his tracks as Sebastian gave him a deadly glare, making the death god shiver with fear, and retreat behind the young boy's chair.

"Young master...why didn't you inform me we had a guest?" The butler spoke his voice much colder that normal

Ciel could feel his heart pound a bit " It was unexpected...casual...nothing special " Greil puffed his cheeks at the commet

"Why of course...but may I suggest informing me next time?" Sebastian smiled

"Alright I will..." the young boy sighed

"Good...may I show our guest out? You are leaving? Aren't you Mr. Sutcliff? " the butler's smile didn't faze

"Well uhh I wanted to- " the death god started, until he saw those crimson eyes a cold glare" AH YES I was going to leave right now!" he said his tone a bit nervous

"Well then right this way..." Sebastian bowed, the red head walked to the door to take his leave, but before he did, Greil stopped and glanced at the young master, smiling kindly and whispered a small 'thank you'. The demon's eyes twitched with anger looking at the scene, "disgusting.." he was especially angry when Ciel...smiled back!, he couldn't believe it! "damn you..." his thoughts getting more violent by the second. Leaving the young boy in the library Sebastian showed the death god out...though not out the door...out the...window, a loud scream and thud was heard, when asked what happened the demon only answered "He tripped" and a smile came, the young master stared with curiosity. His butler could only smile fakely and pretend what he just saw didn't happen, but the more he wanted to push the thought away, the more his chest was starting to hurt " I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous..." he continued thinking " I am...jealous...."

to be continued...........


End file.
